


Sanditon Sandcastles

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Picking up a little over a year from Sanditon Skyline, the story takes a look at our favorite characters as they navigate through parenthood.I don't plan on this being a long storyline, but it's looking to be at least a few chapters.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. A Look Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Diana C on AO3. This one is for you.

Esther looked at the bundle wrapped up next to her. A little girl, well eight pounds to be exact, with strawberry blonde hair slept peacefully. She had been home for four weeks now. The pregnancy had gone peacefully up until delivery time when it had been determined what was going to be a small girl turned into eight pounds. The date was set and then without any natural indication of delivery, Esther found herself being admitted in the women’s center to be induced.

Charles, as supportive as ever, was the nurse assistant as he held her hand while the IV was placed in her arm and the drug to increase labor administered. The doctor came by to check on them and it was decided, by the end of the day, the bundle of joy should arrive. Late that evening, the bundle was still not there as Esther’s body while the labor pains increase the natural process did not change. The drug stopped for Esther to rest and for it to try again the next day.

Early the next morning, the process was repeated with the same results. The doctor was not overly concerned as it was her first child. The third day, the process started once again. By late afternoon, the doctor determined, that it was no longer a viable option and had her wheeled into the delivery room for the child to be delivered by C-section.

Charles was suited up with gloves, mask and coverings to be there for his wife. The half shield raised. Esther was so tired at this point, she drifted in and out of sleep, a first for the doctor. In a short time, Esther heard her baby cry and saw the joy in Charles face. They spent another three days in the hospital before they were released to go home.

The first two weeks were the roughest as Esther recovered from the surgery. She felt she had been in good shape until she had to roll off the bed because it was so hard to sit up. The days got easier and they fell into a routine.

Esther was slightly surprised one early morning when she had fallen asleep while feeding the baby. It did not help there was nothing on television but either the shopping network or Scooby Doo cartoons. She was mortified, but Charles had just laughed at her knowing she had been exhausted.

Charles was wrapping up a project for Sidney and Charlotte. They had built a new house in the newest area of the Sanditon Resort that was homes instead of townhouses. It sat further down the beach, but Sidney had decided the space between him, and Tom was best. Tom was not liking the restrictions on spending money that Sidney and Arthur had to place on him, but they did so to keep Tom from getting out of control again.

Esther decided it was a good day to go visit Charlotte. She loaded up baby Rosie and off she went. The first time Charles and she tried to take Rosie out was unsuccessful as Rosie had shown her displeasure of riding in the car in a very unpleasant manner. They had waited another two weeks to try again. Now, the little missy was content for car rides.

Charlotte herself was finding herself in a similar situation. Sidney and she had been married for six months before they had decided to start a family. Clara just laughed at her friends as she watched Allie walk around the sand, uninterested in the new baby. Crowe was immensely proud of himself as he watched Alexandra’s twin, Alex, follow his sister around picking up seashells.

Charlotte looked at the young children and scowled their parents for not using a stronger sun block on the children. Clara rolled her eyes at mother hen. Esther placed Rosie in the shade tent while she slept.

“It’s hard to believe that you will be leaving.” Charlotte said to Esther.

“We won’t be that far, and we will be back to visit. Sophia went through a lot of work to build her guest house. Charles’ mother really wants to be close to her grandchild and since it looks like Augusta may finally get married herself, she hopes to have quite a few of them running around. Kat has already convinced Charles to build our house on the property and he wants to be on site when the project starts. We are going to stay in their cabin while ours is built.”

“If it was me, I would say no thank you.” Clara commented out loud. “I need space from my in-laws. They are constantly telling me what I am doing wrong. Luckily, Crowe is   
more than happy to keep the space. His family is in Nashville, so I hope you will have room for visitors. I couldn’t imagine taking two kids on flights.”

Charlotte looked at her friends. “So, are there more children in the future?”

Clara laughed, “Are you crazy? If I had known Crowe’s family had a strong history of twins, I would have found a different man.” They knew she was teasing as she was incredibly happy. “But no Crowe and I have decided we are done.”

Esther looked at Charlotte. “Well, I have to say I have forgotten all the pain with the event, but I think it’s a little early to have that discussion. Rosie is only four weeks.” Esther heard Clara muffle a laugh.

“What does that mean?” Esther asked.

“It means here in a few weeks; you better be prepared. You know the chances of getting pregnant again are higher.”

“Oh, giving out advice now?” Esther quipped at her.

“Yes, and you better listen, or you’ll find yourself right back pregnant. I can’t imagine as much as you two act it wouldn’t take much.” Esther blushed under the scrutiny. If Clara had any idea, she would be appalled.

Esther unstrapped little Rosie from her car seat and gently carried her in. The fresh salty air had made her extra sleepy. Just what she wanted as she laid her down to sleep. Clara was probably right; they should be incredibly careful about what they had been doing.

She went in to take a shower to get rid of the salt water out of her hair. She found a pair of strong arms wrapping around her as she was getting the soap out of her hair and she let out a little laugh. “You are supposed to be watching Rosie.”

“She’s sleeping and it’s not like she’s going to get up and crawl out of bed anytime soon. I thought you miss me?” Charles had been out of town with Sidney as they had to pick up some special order that was a surprise for Charlotte. He had been super busy and by the time he got home, Esther was already asleep.

Charles fed Rosie while Esther fixed dinner. “I can’t wait to show you what Sidney has in store for Charlotte. It’s really beautiful.”

Esther let out a hmp. “Who would have thought Sidney was such a romantic?”

Charles gave her a smile after cooing with Rosie, “Well, I would like to think he learned from the best.”

He laughed as he put Rosie in the baby swing. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. “Trying to butter me up again?”

“Guilty Mrs. Babington. Is it working?”

Dr. Diana Berry looked at her in astonishment. “I hope you were at least taking precautions Mrs. Babington.”

Esther was at her six-week checkup and felt like she was getting scolded by her mother. “Yes, yes.” Well, most of the time. It was not her fault the man just could not leave her alone. She internally chuckled, not that she was complaining.

“Well, I’ll have the nurse run some bloodwork just to be on the safe side. In the meantime, I assume you will be going back to the IUD?”

“Yes.”

“Well, make sure you call the office when it’s time. Now, if the test comes back positive, then I guess you will schedule a different type of appointment.” Dr. Berry herself came from a large family and was very motherly. Her family had twelve children and while the Babington’s had not really had a set number, they thought to give it a little while before Rosie could have another sibling.

Esther drove from her doctor appointment to see Aunt Sophia. Lydia had made it a point to visit weekly with Robbie and Esther had been inclined to use her as a babysitter to help with her income. No one had heard from Edward, although from what they could tell, he had fallen back in with some of Eliza’s old friends.

Esther ventured that Sophia was getting attached to little Robbie. Esther suggested that perhaps Sophia should rent out the beach house to her in exchange for duties around the house. Sophia at first scoffed at the idea, but when Esther mentioned that it would allow her more access to the grandchild, she softened up. She had complained that she had hoped Charles and her would stay, but Charles had a strong urge to return to Gatlinburg. He always liked the area more and with Augusta getting married, they were bound to spend more time attending family events.

Charles had even offered an olive branch and suggested that he could design a small guest suite for her, should she design to spend more time with them. Esther had laughed at him that night when they were alone that he was indeed scared of Sophia. He just teased it would be great to have a live-in nanny to free up some time. Esther let out a warm sigh. The man was an animal.

She walked in and found Sophia holding Rosie while watching Robbie play with some toys. She truly looked maternal in the light. It was hard to believe she was the same woman, but apparently, having young children around was exactly what she needed in her life.

“Well, how did it go?” Sophia observed her niece. Motherhood was agreeing with her. Well, it had started with Mr. Babington even with the few ups and downs in the beginning. She was glad she had played a small role in her well-being. She knew that whatever the future held; Esther would at least be taken care of. The man simply adored her to the point of ridiculous.

“Oh, the normal. Tell your husband to keep your hands to himself.” She knew Sophia would get a kick out of that. “Come back when you need to. Everything is alright.” She was not going to tell her about having to take another pregnancy test so soon.

Little Robbie had taken a liking to Esther since their first meeting. While she found Lydia irritating, she did enjoy her little nephew. There were a few times that Esther had taken Robbie overnight. Charles had simply laughed at her maternal instincts.

“Good. Lydia tells me her mother is wanting to go to Nashville to visit Jane and Lizzy. She is not inclined to take Robbie. She was wondering if you would mind watching him for the week?” A week was a long time in toddler years with a newborn. As she had taken his gift offering, though, it would give her a glimpse of having two young children in the home at the same time.

“I will need to ask Charles first. Do you know when she is leaving?”

“In a couple of weeks.”

“I’ll ask him tonight and let you know tomorrow.”

“How is the Parker’s project coming along?” Esther knew she was really wanting to know just when they might be leaving.

“Well, they just got some materials in for a special project, so I imagine it is still a few months out.”

“And how is Mrs. Parker getting along?”

“Quite well, although, her tolerance for morning sickness was much less than mine. She is still suffering from it.”

“Yes, well, you may have been lucky with the first child. The next one may turn out to be quite different.” Esther slightly thought about it but did not dwell on it too much. She stayed awhile and visited with her aunt.

The three gentlemen met at Sam’s once a week. “Well, Parker, I hope you are ready for your marital bliss to come to an end.” Crowe announced loudly after his fourth bottle.  
Sidney looked at Charles. Crowe usually complained every couple of weeks about it, usually when the twins had been an extra handful.

“Now now, it’s not that bad.” Charles tried to cheer him up. “Look at the bright side, you have both of your children out of the way.”

“Yes,” he muffled out. “Darn kids, always trying to sneak in my bed. Refusing to stay in their crib. Did I mention Alex has gotten lose each day this week?”

They just laughed at him.

“Perhaps, you should try a crib with a higher side.” Sidney tried to offer his advice.

“As if Clara would allow such a thing. Sometimes, I think she likes the little munchkins terrorizing the bed. It gives her a good excuse if you know what I mean.”

Sidney could not pass up the opportunity to ruffle Crowe’s feathers. “No, what do you mean Crowe?” He gave a wink to Charles.

Crowe looked over to Charles pleadingly. “Tell him. Tell him, he should be prepared.”

“Prepared for what Crowe?” Charles was grinning at his friends.

Crowe took a minute and blinked a few times to gather his wits. “Oh, I should have known that little hellcat of yours wouldn’t be so easily tamed.”

Charles flushed. “Whatever do you mean?” He said cheerfully and Crowe rolled his eyes in answer.

“Wait, wait until there is more than one terrorizing your home. Never on the same sleep cycle, eating cycle and everything else cycle.” Crowe continue to lament his life. They knew he absolutely loved his children, except when he needed some alone time with the wife.

“You know if your family wasn’t so far away, perhaps you could,” Charles offered his advice.

“Don’t even say that out loud.”

“Well, you know you do know a few maternal ladies that would be more than happy to assist.” Sidney offered his two cents.

“Have you met Clara? She refuses to let anyone watch her children.” Crowe looked at Charles. “Especially Esther. Your wife is an unbelievably bad influence. Just the other day, Clara said she caught her giving Robbie some pop. Do you know what caffeine does to a toddler?” Charles just laughed.

“Well, I guess you will just have to suffer through this stage. Don’t worry, sooner or later, it should all work itself out.” Sidney finished his bottle.

Crowe gave him a disgruntled look, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.” They finished up and made sure Crowe got home safely. Charles had taken it easy, so he was the designated driver. 

Sidney looked at Charles. “He really needs to put his foot down. Certainly, Clara should be alright to allow Char or Esther to watch them just for a little while. I have to imagine he needs to let out a little steam.”

“I don’t know Sidney. Some mothers are just like that.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know protective, paranoid or possessive.”

“Esther seems to be okay.”

Charles let out a little laugh. “Oh, no she is not. I caught her having an anxiety attack one day about getting in a wreck and someone stealing little Rosie. All I did was suggest we go for a drive down the coast.”

“Is she still like that?”

“Comes and goes. She is a lot better than she was. Those first few weeks at home, I don’t think she even went to check the mail.”

“Well, I imagine all us men have to suffer for a little while anyway to compensate the women having the baby. What’s six weeks?”

Charles let out a laugh.

Sidney studied him. “You are horrible.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s written all over your face. Poor Esther.”

“Poor Esther? How about poor Charles?”

“Tying you, up is she?” Sidney let out a hoot. “Better be careful or you may have another a lot sooner.”

Charles gave Sidney a grin. “Well, it’s a price well worth paying.” Sidney just rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.


	2. A Helping Hand

Charles got back to the apartment anxious to see Rosie and his wife although at least one of them was bound to be passed out. Charles had found them both passed out and in their own beds. He quickly took a shower and got ready for bed himself. Esther snuggled up to him as soon as he got in bed.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Just couldn’t stay awake, could you?” He lightly teased her. She mumbled something about it being late, while he continued his kisses down her neck. “I’ve missed you.” 

Esther let out a light laugh. “I know what you miss.”

He held her close in the afterglow. “Crowe is a grumpy old man. You and Charlotte need to watch the twins for a little bit.” He kissed her cheek. “He’s not so lucky to have an untamed wife like myself.”

She let out a light huff. “that’s calling the kettle black.”

“Are you complaining,” he lightly whispered.

“Not at all.” She turned towards him.

“Good, because neither am I, Mrs. Babington.” He kissed the top of her head.

“How would you feel if we kept Robbie for a week? Lydia wants to go visit Jane and Lizzy, but she does not want to take him on the plane. I don’t think Aunt Sophia could handle it; she can barely handle the hours now.” Charles let out a light laugh.

“Trying to decide if we can handle more than one Mrs. Babington? Rosie is barely a few months old.” She lightly taped his chest.

“Don’t be daft. I’m just trying to be a helpful aunt.”

“Very well.” He cuddled with her until she fell back asleep.

Esther spent a few days getting the apartment ready for Robbie to stay for the week. Normally, he would just sleep on a small cot in their room, but that was usually only for overnight. She went and bought a toddler bed, gender neutral since Rosie would need one eventually, but for the coverings she went with something she knew was right up his alley, paw patrol.

Luckily, Charles had a small office near the bedroom that she was able to convert to Robbie’s temporary room. She found a small toy box and added some of his favorite types of toys. Charles came home one night and laughed at her as she was trying to put the bed together.

“Is he moving in?”

She gave him a smile. “I just figured he needed something a little better than the cot. Are you going to supervise or use your college education to help me here?” He gave Rosie a little kiss as she was asleep in her swing and sat down next to his wife.

“The first rule of thumb is to never read the directions.” He took them from her and threw them across the room. He then took over, requesting different things and directing her when he wanted her assistance. The bed was put together quickly.

He saw the look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I could be wrong here, but I believe you put the headboard on wrong. Shouldn’t we see the characters instead of them facing the wall?” She held back her light laugh at the mistake.

“You were distracting me.” They changed the headboard around. “Happy now wife?”

“I’m always happy.” She gave him a chaste kiss. “Now, let me go fix dinner.”

Later that night while they laid in bed, Charles finally got around to asking how her doctor visit went. He knew there was a decent chance Rosie would have another brother or sister quickly.

He caressed her arm waiting for the answer. “I got the normal lecture about proper precautions, but suffice to say, either you are really lucky, or your timing is just horrid.” He let out a chuckle while he kissed her neck.

“I consider myself lucky every day since you yelled at me on the beach.”

“I did not yell at you. I simply told you that security was going to come get you.”

“Either way, I am happy.” He looked in her eyes tenderly, wanting to reassure her he was incredibly happy. “Although, I guess that means I’ll have to be prepared for your mood swings again.” He was teasing her, but she nipped him in response. Before he could return the favor, Rosie decided it was time for her bottle. He got up and picked up his baby girl and placed her in Ether’s arm while he went to get the bottle. He watched some news while Esther did her normal routine. Feed the baby, burped the baby, change her diaper and hold her until she fell asleep. Rosie content, he placed her gently back in her crib and picked right back up where they left off.

Friday came but this Friday was a little more chaotic than normal. Esther and Charles brought Rosie over to Sidney’s townhouse along with Robbie. Charlotte and Esther were able to convince Clara to let them watch Alex and Alexandra for a few hours while Crowe and she went out for themselves. It had taken quite the talk with her and a zillion promises from Charlotte that she would not let Esther give them anything sugary. Esther smiled politely and nodded when she needed to, took all the emergency information and instructions that Clara doled out but when the kids were left and the parents were gone, she gave Charlotte a look.

It was not like she or Charlotte had no experience with toddlers. Clara had a rough pregnancy and some scary moments, but deep down she knew she struggled with the same thing, postpartum depression. Charles had helped her work through some of her rough moments, whereas Crowe just thought it was a normal thing that all mothers went through.

Esther found having Robbie around helped her work through some of her fears. Charles of course, was her solid foundation and even went through the counseling sessions with her, which according to the doctor, had the greatest impact on her working through it. 

They started down at the beach, with Mother Charlotte instructing Charles and Sidney it was their responsibility to make sure the kids got their sunblock regularly. Charles wore a pack with Rosie, leaving Esther free hands to handle the toddlers. Robbie stuck to his aunt like glue whereas the other two were more adventurous and required more supervision as they were fearless about the water.

Charlotte watched Sidney with them with admiration. He was great with the kids. Together, they had convinced the toddlers to collect shells and accessories for the large sandcastle that they could all build. Together, the four adults wrangled three toddlers and one baby at the beach with little problems. They returned to the townhouse where the men worked on dinner while the ladies gave the little ones their baths.

Dinner was a simple affair. Chicken nuggets and mac-n-cheese for the little ones, a bottle for Rosie and pizza for the adults. Crowe and Clara came back and found their kids sitting watching paw patrol with Robbie while Esther was napping with Rosie in her arms. Charlotte was sitting on the couch with the toddlers. Clara went to join them.

“As you can see, your children are all safe and sound.” Sidney commented to Crowe as he opened a bottle of beer.

“I see Esther is worn out.” Crowe said looking at Charles. “Too much fresh air today or is should I congratulate you again?”

Charles let out a laugh. “No congratulations are needed. Her condition is a result of some other reason entirely.” He gave them a wicked smile as he drank from his bottle. 

Crowe just pierced his eyes at him as he dealt out a round of cards. A new episode of paw patrol was coming on and the kids were content for the moment. Crowe was going to enjoy the moment.

Sidney leaned across the table. “How was your date?”

“Very enjoyable. I don’t know how they convinced Clara, but hopefully she will allow them to watch them again.” Crowe gave them a happy smile.


	3. A Different Perspective

The following week, Robbie was sitting at the kitchen island while Esther was making cookies. The first couple of days was a little bit of adjustment. The first night, a rainstorm had moved in, causing all sort of chaos in the apartment. Robbie was not a fan of the thunder or lightning and refused to leave Esther. He ended up in their bed between them. 

Rosie, lucky for them, was not bothered one little bit. It took a while for Robbie to fall asleep, but it gave them a moment to connect emotionally as they held each other’s gaze and hold hands across the little boy to make him feel safe.

The next night, Robbie had jumped in the bed with them, giving them a laugh. They ended up watching paw patrol with him until he fell asleep. Charles then carried him softly to his bed before returning to Esther who had gotten up to take care of Rosie.

By day three, they had a little bit of a routine and changed it up a bit. Esther had put a couple of recliners in his room and they convinced him to watch television from his bed while they watched from their chairs. Robbie had fallen asleep peacefully and they were able to walk back to their room.

By the end of the week, they had felt comfortable as a family of four. Lydia arrived and found Robbie eating chocolate chips while Esther was making dinner. “How are Lizzy and Jane?”

Lydia gave her a polite smile. “Very pregnant. I believe there must be something in the air in Nashville.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I heard a rumor that Caroline Wickham was expecting her second child and even Eliza was rumored to be pregnant although there is a great debate on who the actual father might be or if she will stay that way. She is still obsessed with her looks as ever. She was dating several men at the time.”

“Have you spoken with Sophia?”

“Yes, and while I appreciate the offer, my mother is insisting I move back in with her and father. Since Kitty and Mary have gone off to college themselves, they have plenty of room. Personally, I just think my father does not want to be alone with his wife. She is a nervous ninny.” It is no wonder when her daughter would disappear for days and then randomly show up and that was before she had run off to get married, but Esther kept that to herself.

“Did you see Augusta while you were there?”

“Oh yes, my mother insisted on going with her on her dress shopping day. It is hard to imagine that she is going to be married soon. She was talking about the whole wedding preparations and it sounds like quite the production.”

“I’m sure Fritz wants to make sure it’s everything she wants.”

“Well, it sounds much like a fairy tale wedding if you ask me.”

“Don’t you want to get remarried?”

“I’d settle for a quick fling if you ask me, but not many are interested in a woman with baggage.”

Esther frowned at her. “There are guys out there that like children.”

“I haven’t met any.”

“Maybe you are looking in the wrong spot.”

“I’ve tried just about everything. Online dating, speed dating, tender, it is just lunch, and blind dates. I’ve exhausted the pool here.” Esther did not say anything, but she guessed that Lydia was particular with the type of guy she was interested in.

“I’ll keep an ear out. You want to tell me what you are looking for exactly? I’m sure Charles should know somebody.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m not desperate to find someone boring.” Esther let out a huff. Charles was everything but boring, but she smiled at her. “Robbie, you ready to go see Nana?” She picked him up out of his chair and told him to grab his bag. “Thanks Esther. I really do appreciate it.”

“My pleasure. Anytime, okay?” She gave her a smile and blew a kiss to Robbie as he walked away. He stopped and ran back to give her a hug. After the door shut, she found she had let out a few tears. She had gotten even more attached to the little munchkin that she thought possible.

Charles and Esther found the apartment had gotten quieter without Robbie around. It made them think about what kind of mischief Rosie would get into at that age. By the end of their discussion, they both decided Rosie was too sweet and would not be any trouble at all. Of course, they were her parents, so it was natural to assume it was going to be that way.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later, Esther was discussing the open house with Charlotte. Their own house completed; Charlotte wanted to have friends over. Charlotte gave her the grand tour after the house had been cleaned and prepped. Their furniture all had arrived, and it finally began to feel like a home.

Charlotte wanted her to see the special surprise Sidney had made for her. Next to the master bedroom, there was a nursery. But on the other side of that nursery, Sidney had   
Charles create a special library. The space was big enough for a couple of large reading chairs, bookcases from floor to ceiling, ample lighting and reading nook along a large window.

He had also had another crib in the room, so in case they wanted to read, they would have a place to put the baby in the same room with them. Sidney had debated it but decided to take a precautionary approach on how Charlotte would be after the baby came.

They did not know if it was going to be a boy or girl. They had opted not to find out until that special day. It had made finding things for the nursery a tad difficult as they needed to keep it gender neutral. Charlotte had asked both Clara and Esther on that, but with Clara having twins, that information came out just as quick as the gender. Esther simply had a feeling it was a girl from the start, as she found herself deliriously happy singing something just about every day. Sidney and Charlotte of course, like every other parent, just wanted a healthy baby, boy or girl.

The open house was going to be a mixed event. One for the Parkers to welcome friends and family to their home, which after the baby was going to be quite the time. Mostly Charlotte’s family as Sidney’s were already living in the same resort area and her mother had already insisted, she would come and stay for a few weeks once the baby arrived. Second and sadly, with the completion of their home, Esther and Charles would be leaving towards Gatlinburg.

Charlotte was going to miss Esther but knew how great it could be to have family around. Esther had little of it here and there, but she had seen how Esther had gotten so along with her mother in law and sister in law. Sophia had even decided that she would also come for a few months to see if they could really tolerate her so close. Esther had just laughed, but Charlotte knew Esther was genuinely happy that Sophia would try as she was the last of her family. Edward of course was still out in the world but had no inclination of returning or being a part of the family that was left.

To that end, Sophia had decided to let Esther run the Denham Foundation wherever she ended up living. Since it allowed her to work from home, Esther had been glad to have the opportunity. She took a few online classes to that would help her learn some management skills for the undertaking. Charles did not care if Esther went back to school or work. He simply let her choose what made her happy. He even suggested for her to just be a stay at home mother until Rosie went to school, but Esther was not one to just do the domestic lifestyle. Deep down, she was slightly worried that if she stayed home all the time, she would revert and be scared to leave the apartment with Rosie. At least with being involved with the foundation, it required her to attend meetings here and there as well as meet new clients and attend charity events.

Plans made, Charlotte and Esther sat at the dinner table eating a light lunch. “Are you getting nervous?” Esther asked her.

“A little. Clara had one experience and you another, I’m not sure which I would want.” Charlotte let out a laugh. “Of course, my mother said after so many, they just tend to fall out on their own!”

Esther laughed with her. “I bet.”

“What about you? If you have another, will you have another C-section or try for natural birth?”

“Well, the C-section did have its bonus.” She gave Charlotte a wink. Charlotte blushed as she knew exactly what Esther was implying. “But I guess we will just have to wait until that time comes.”

“And when is that time coming?”

Esther smiled at her. “Oh, I think it’s safe to say we have a few more months. If we time it right, there should be about two years apart. Charles did not want to have such a great time between them, like him and his sister. Besides, if you wait too long, then you end up having a teenager close to retirement.”

“I guess I didn’t look at it that way.”

“No, but you are younger than me.”

“I’ll be glad when the experience is over.” Charlotte patted her tummy. “I’m looking forward of tying my shoes again.” Esther laughed knowing how that experience was. “How is Lydia?”

“She is still a little shaken up from the accident. She is still raving about the guy that helped her out, especially with Robbie. Luckily for her, that guy had been at the right place at the right time.”

“She’s going to come, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she wants to see if she can talk to one of your sisters into babysitting sometimes. She is not really looking forward to living at home again, but she did not want to be that close to Sophia. She says she feels awkward with how things ended with Edward.”

“I’m sure Allison would love to help out.” Charlotte smiled at her. “That is, if you can pry her away from James. I am happy for them though. James is a really good guy.”

“Yes, I agree. It is a shame that Fred went through that nasty divorce. He seems lonely without his kids.”

“I couldn’t imagine being in that situation.”

Esther smiled. “Neither could I. Of course, I told Charles I would kill him and bury his body if he ever put me through that.” They let out a laugh. They highly doubted they would be in that situation.

Wrapping up their lunch, they went to meet Clara out on the beach. The water was beginning to turn a little cooler and their sandcastle days were coming to an end for the time being.


	5. The Next Time is Coming

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “You look radiant.” She did not feel like it with her belly protruding so largely out her dress. Sidney gave his wife a strong kiss and placed his hands on her swollen belly. “I love you Char.”

Sidney was anxious as the days were getting closer. Any slight discomfort and he would immediately stop and ask her if she was okay. Charles had not been much help in preparing for the last few weeks. Esther had to be induced as Rosie had been perfectly content to stay in her mother’s womb. Clara on the other hand, had been on bed rest most of the pregnancy and Crowe’s mother insisted she always had a nurse assistant. The moment her water broke, they had been in the hospital in record time, even though she still had quite a few hours of labor.

The welcome and going away party was just a few hours away. Esther and Charles were downstairs. Sophia was bringing Rosie after she woke up from her nap. Esther had dusted off her cooking skills and had helped with the food for the party. Charlotte did not want her to, but Esther loved cooking and would not be talked out of it. She did let Charlotte hire some extra help with putting the food out and for the desserts.

Charles helped Sidney greet the guests and Tom Parker was his usual happy self by keeping everyone entertained with all sorts of stories. The weather had cooperated for the day and they were able to have guests both in and out of the house.

Charles and James were speaking with Crowe and Fred outside watching the little ones in the small wading pools while the ladies were inside giving tours. Fred had offered to get them all a fresh beer and stepped inside the kitchen.

“Robbie, go find Aunty E” Lydia turned around and stopped. There in the kitchen was the man that had helped her and Robbie after the accident. She had not gotten the man’s name but looked for him everywhere around town with no success.

Fred looked at the young lady in the kitchen and gave her a smile. “Well, hello again.” Lydia smiled back but was quiet.

“Lydia, did you bring Robbie’s swimsuit?” Esther stepped down the stairs into the middle of them looking at each other. “Oh, Fred, can you hold onto Robbie for a moment?” She handed him over. “Fred, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Charles’ boss, Fred.” She paused for a moment. 

Lydia broke her gaze at him and bent down to retrieve Robbie’s backpack to get the swimsuit out. Handing it over to Esther, Esther took Robbie back from him and left them there, chuckling to herself internally. Esther got Robbie changed and took him outside.

Charles watched as Esther held Robbie’s hand walking towards the wading pool. Crowe gave him a look. “Oh, I recognize that look.” Sidney looked at Charles as well.

“What look?”

“The look that says you can’t wait to knock up your wife again.”

“I can’t help it Crowe I find my wife so irresistible."

“I find my wife the same way but doesn’t mean I want her pregnant.”

“Well, to be fair, you had two. I have some catching up to do.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Crowe walked off to go find his wife.

Sidney laughed. “I guess he must be in a lull again.” Charles smiled at him and went to play with the young kids in the water.


	6. Mr. Parker

“I can’t thank you enough for helping.” Charlotte said to Esther.

Esther gave her friend a hug. “Of course, anytime. We’ll be back to visit soon.” Charlotte watched as her friends drove away. Sidney wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry luv. They aren’t that far, and they’ll be back to visit.”

“I know. I just worry sometimes I’m not ready.”

Sidney laughed at her. “Not ready? We have got enough diapers to survive a nuclear fallout. You’ve read I believe every book I could find about the subject and you are the eldest child in your family of fifty kids.”

Charlotte teasingly slapped him on the arm. “My parents did not have fifty kids.”

“I still think they are going for some sort of record.” He gave her a grin. “I don’t suppose you want to try to keep up.”

Charlotte groaned at him. “I haven’t even got through this one and you are already plotting for another one?”

Sidney gave her a kiss. “I’m happy to make as many donations as you would like.” Charlotte could only laugh at him as they went to get ready for bed.

It was a few short weeks before Sidney had called Charles with the news. “It’s a boy and does he have a set of lungs.”

“Congratulations Sidney. How’s Charlotte?”

“Mother hen is doing spectacular. We are going home in two days. Her family is coming in and staying with Allison in her apartment.”

“What’s the name?”

“Oh!” Sidney laughed. “We named it after both our fathers, Harrison Peter Parker. Weighing in a six pounds and twenty inches long.”

“I’m happy for you. I’m sure Esther will want to come visit after things settle down.”

“The both of you better! I’m thinking at least you know maybe in six weeks.” Sidney could hear Babington laughing loudly. “Well, here comes Tom and Mary. I will talk to you soon. Bye Babington.”

Charles went to find Esther who was outside with Rosie. “Well, the baby is here. Harrison Peter Parker.”

“Did he send photos?”

Babington laughed. “I think he’s too busy to remember to take some. Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be plenty as soon as they remember.” Rosie was crawling like a storm in the grass. “How long before we need to put a leash on this one?”

“I don’t know, maybe a couple more months. She’s pretty determined.”

“I would like to say she got that from me.” He gave her a good kiss. “Now, Mrs. Babington, I want you to know you have somewhere to be tonight.”

“I do?”

“Yes, we are going out on a proper date. My parents are coming over and staying all night.”

Esther lowered her eyelashes at him. “Feeling lucky, are you?”

“Always Mrs. Babington. Now, stop trying to distract me from our wild child or she’s likely to crawl away from us.” He watched Rosie while she went upstairs to get ready. They had been in Gatlinburg for a few months and their cabin went up quickly. Augusta’s wedding was in a couple of months during the holidays. Augusta wanted to ring in the new year as Mrs. Churchill. 

Esther had finally found a doctor she liked, and they had decided that they would like to try to get Rosie her sibling. Finding a doctor had been a little of a challenge in the smaller town, but she found one. Charles was excited about the possibility of having his own son, not that he would not be happy if it was another girl. He was already outnumbered in that department as Esther had brought home a little female beagle last week. The puppy and Rosie were a pair. 

A knock at the door and his parents had arrived. His mother looked at him. “Go get ready. I think your father and I can handle the pair of them.” She said lovingly looking at the puppy and her granddaughter. Charles bounded up the stairs and found his wife in the shower.

“I see I’m just in time.” He smiled at her as he climbed in the shower with her.


	7. The Gang is Back Together

Charles had made dinner reservations at an upscale trendy restaurant. The last few months, he had been extremely busy with getting their cabin done plus a few other projects that he felt like he had not seen much of them. Esther never complained though. He figured it was because she was busy running around with Rosie.

“I see you went full out Mr. Babington.”

“Of course.” He held her hand as they were led to their table. “I feel like the last few months have been chaotic.”

“Well, it has been interesting.” He kept her hand across the table. He wanted to savor every moment with her.

“Parker requests we make a special visit in six weeks.”

Esther laughed at that. “Oh, six weeks exactly hun?”

He smiled at her. “I thought maybe we would stay a couple of weeks then by the time we get back, we will have Augusta’s wedding and then it will be the new year. I’ve got some new projects starting then.”

“Are you warning me you are going to become a hermit again?” She teased him. “No worries, your mother will keep me entertained I am sure.”

“I am glad you are getting along. I wasn’t sure how the adjustment would be.”

Esther smiled at him. “Oh, I do believe she’s just a younger version of Aunt Denham. Probably a little more meddling but I know she means well.”

“Well, I am glad none the less. Now, eat up Mrs. Babington. We have a busy schedule tonight.”

“You have gotten awful bossy lately.”

He gave her a wink as the waitress came towards them. “Just you wait and see how bossy I get.”

They ate and talked like they had just met all over again. Although, this time Babington knew he was not going to have to wait. He took her to the ski lift, and they looked at the stars from the top of the mountain. It seemed a little crazy to go to another cabin since they already were living in one, but this was his romantic night, so he got one with a heart shape tub and a hot tub outside. Overall, Babington was her one and only.

“Good morning Mrs. Babington.” He said early the next day.

“I quite forgot where I was.”

“Not unhappy to find yourself here?”

“No other place I would rather be Mr. Babington. Come here.”

They walked off the plane with a happy toddler who was excited about her first plane trip. Esther had been a little anxious if Rosie had not enjoyed it, but she had taken it like duck on the water. It had been a little over six weeks that they arrived back in Florida to visit their friends. Flying with a toddler had been a little bit of a challenge but they managed.

Flying into Jacksonville had brought back a few memories that they had not particularly care for, but it had brought them together. In the end, it was all that mattered. Loaded up in the car, they arrived at Aunt Denham’s house first. Sophia had stayed about four weeks initially when they moved but decided to head back for a little while to give them their own time to adjust.

Rosie was shy at first but after a little while, Sophia found she had quite the shadow to which she was delighted. Sophia discussed everything that was going on with the Foundation, what she knew about Edward and Robbie. She let them get settled into the beach house. They took a little time and took Rosie to the beach who was fascinated with the water.

“Remember the first time we met here?” She asked him tenderly.

“Yeah, where you accused me of trespassing?”

“Oh, I knew you weren’t trespassing. I just wanted an opportunity to check you out without Fred around.”

“Hmm, I see how the story keeps changing Mrs. Babington.”

“It’s a good story.” They held hands while they kept a close watch on Rosie. After her nap, they decided to drop in on the Parkers.

Sidney was holding Harrison while Charlotte was fixing dinner. “I’m here, give me this.” Esther took over while Babington sat down near Parker and Rosie walked around. 

Charlotte watched Rosie explore the room and look at the baby toys.

“Here, you are the Godparent. It is your turn. I’ll be right back.” He handed Harrison over to Babington. Parker gave Charlotte a wink as he headed upstairs. 

“He should sleep fairly good. He’s so easy to take care of.”

“Well, then he has to take after you. Lord knows Parker is a whinny kid.” Charlotte could only laugh. She got up and asked Esther if she needed help.

“Charlotte, I think I can manage dinner. If not, I’ll burn it and we will order pizza.” Esther gave her a little wink. She knew exactly what was going on. Dinner was a simple affair of spaghetti. She got it all cooked up and gave some to Rosie and took over holding the baby. It took a minute before Babington realized they were downstairs by themselves.

“That sly dog.”

Esther laughed. “Do you blame him?”

Babington laughed. “No, not at all, but it does feel slightly strange.”

“I don’t know why. It wasn’t like this wasn’t going on in your old apartment.”

“Very true dear. I guess I forgot about those days.”

She moved closer to him. “I’ll remind you later.”

Sidney came down after a good while and got Harrison. It was time for his next feeding. He took the bottle and carried him upstairs to Charlotte.

“You all are leaving so soon?” Sidney asked as they got ready to leave.

Babington laughed at him. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back tomorrow, or you can bring him over to the beach house. I know exactly why you brought us here and it wasn’t to see your friendly faces.”

“I’m hurt.” Parker pretended offense.

“If you are hurting, it’s because of something else.” Esther quipped at him as she picked up Rosie. “Now, it’s been a long day so I’m going home to bed. Tell Charlotte to text us tomorrow.”

“I see she’s still the same.”

Babington gave him a big smile. “I wouldn’t want it any other way either.” He gave him a hug. “It’s good seeing you. Harrison looks like you, so in about fourteen years, you will have a heartbreaker on your hands. I hope that gives you something to think about.” Parker just laughed as he watched his friends leave.


	8. Quality Time

Crowe and Clara showed up the next day mid-morning at the beach house. “I hope you are ready for the terrorizing two’s.” Alex and Alexandra were running around trying to figure out Rosie.

“How have you been?” Babington asked Crowe as they sat outside on the deck.

Crowe gave him a sly smile. “Very well thank you.”

Babington raised an eyebrow. “How well?”

Crowe gave him a laugh. “Let’s just say things have gotten much better. What goes on in Gatlinburg?” They spent time talking about work and family while the ladies were inside with the children.

“How’s the singing?” Esther asked Clara. 

“Well, it has slowed down but overall, I’m not complaining. I am enjoying being a stay at home mother. Do you know how much daycare is around here? I would had to work three jobs for two kids and still wouldn’t make it. I’m so glad Crowe is financial smart enough that we can afford it. How is Gatlinburg?”

Esther spent time talking about how she got along with her in laws, her little bit of work for the foundation and the dream kitchen Babington had created for her in the cabin.

“So, I guess you are planning on having a large family?”

“I don’t know if we will explicitly, but if you figured we have two or three, Augusta has the same plus the in-laws and Sophia, it’s not going to take much before you run out of space.”

“Is it weird Augusta is with Frank?”

Esther laughed. “Not anymore, but I don’t really think about it.”

“How is Babington?”

“He is amazing. I am so lucky Clara.”

“So, any news on more children?” Clara was curious.

“Not as of yet, but not for the lack of trying.” She gave Clara a wink as the men walked back in.

“Are we all ready to attack the Parkers?”

The friends spent the afternoon taking turns with the baby, giving the new parents much needed time together.


	9. A House Full of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bump in life.
> 
> *miscarriage mentioned*

Crowe though was found in an uproar about nine weeks later as he called Babington to tell him that apparently they had given the new parents way too much time as Charlotte had just found out they would be parents a lot sooner than they had anticipated.

The news was sobering as it came on their own unfortunate news of a miscarriage. Babington had held the information back from Esther for a few days as they had just started their grieving process. He had been angry with himself as he had not been in town for her routine doctor visit. Luckily, his mother had been close by to help with Rosie, but she was not the same as having a spouse on hand.

Babington had been gone to a conference as Esther had felt her second pregnancy was vastly different than her first with Rosie. With Rosie, she was all girly, happy and singing random songs with just a hint of morning sickness for the first few months. The second child, Andrew as Esther thought it was to be a boy, caused more nausea and disgruntled to the point, Babington referred to her as grumpy bear. She had gone in for a routine ultrasound only to find out that the pregnancy had terminated itself.

The doctor ran the required tests, but nothing was out of the ordinary that would cause alarm for future pregnancies. Andrew’s ashes were placed in a small urn and buried underneath the large sycamore tree planted at the family estate in Gatlinburg with no other marker. The couple of months after the miscarriage was the roughest for their mother, longing for the child that was not meant to be. Babington refused to be apart from Esther for the remainder of their marriage, except when it wasn’t practical. They went to support groups to help the grieving process and became even closer from their loss. After running proper tests, the doctor had told them they could try again at any time.

Esther had found it amazing that so many other women had gone through the same situation once she began to talk about it. Babington had been her foundation through the process and felt so blessed to have such a husband in her life.

When the doctor gave them the news they were pregnant again, Esther was nervous with every new sensation. Babington would hold her hand, listen to her concern and reassure her. When baby Charles had arrived healthy, they had returned to Amelia Island for a month to enjoy just being a family and connecting with their friends.

Babington sent their friends a cryptic message during the holidays soon after about a special arrival that would arrive near the birth of the Parker’s twins, Mary and Georgie, or Georgianna, on their own first birthdate. Allison was proud of herself when she was able to solve the message during the holiday meal. It gave the Parkers and the Stringers a good laugh while playing a game of monopoly while the grandparents spoiled the children. James and Allison were able to tell their families of their own blissful news that a baby girl, to be named Susan, would be coming into the world around Mother’s Day. Charlotte was excited for her sister to have her first born child after having their own set of difficulties.

Crowe and Clara would simply smile every time they heard of each new announcement. Alex and Alexandra were a handful enough. They were more than happy to take on babysitting duties whenever the other parents had requested it of them. Once the kids had been sent back to their homes, and their own children snuggled in bed, they would curl up together and be explicitly content with their lives.

Baby Frank arrived not long after baby Charles. Esther spent a lot of time with him, as he was a small fussy child, who had the notion of taking up his mother’s free hands and time. Esther had for a good year given up on any additional work for the foundation. Babington had taken it in stride. It didn’t matter if Esther worked or not. He only wanted her happy.

Ensuring his wife was constantly happy and content, Babington found himself grinning like a madman as he held their fourth child, Theodore or Teddy, a few years later as they celebrated Christmas in Amelia Island. Mrs. Denham was getting more advance in years and started traveling less. While they had tried to persuade her to move with them to Gatlinburg, the doctor, whose advice she finally began to pay attention to, convinced her the warmer weather suited her medical conditions better.

Celebrating their thirteenth anniversary, Esther planned a special romantic getaway for the both of them. The kids were left in the care of Aunt Denham, along with their adopted aunts, uncles and cousins of Parkers, Stringers and Crowe, the Babington’s went on a two week cruise overseas with Viking cruises. Esther carefully planned on excursions tailored around Babington’s interests to show her appreciation of all the things he had done for her over the course of their marriage. She did sneak in a few days to visit the home of Jane Austen, related museums and actual places she traveled.

They both were sitting in the doctor’s office in shock as the doctor gave them the news of their sixth pregnancy. During their adventure overseas, Esther’s IUD had fallen out. They had tried to be careful, well for the most part anyway, and had thought they had been successful until the doctor ran a pregnancy test before she would reinsert a new IUD.

After returning home from the doctor’s office, the parents could only laugh about the situation. Rosie insisted that if it was another boy, she was going to move in with Aunt Denham. In the delivery room, Babington was delighted when Esther delivered a little girl with the oddest hair coloring. Rae’s hair was dark blonde with the tips of red. 

Babington would tease Esther about Rae being the milkman’s child. In a short time, Rae’s hair turned flaming red and Esther could only pray the color would deepen so it wouldn’t look so bright when she would start school. It was rough being a ginger.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up this storyline. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Be warned, this is the end for Esther and Babington (in this story anyway!)

The five children remained in the house while their own families along with close friends remained outside in the gardens. Rosie, Charles, Francis (Frank), Theodore (Teddy) and Rae took turns saying their goodbyes to their father.

When their mother, Esther, had passed away a few months ago, they knew it would not be long for their father to join her. They had only been apart for more than a few days just one time during their marriage. 

Rosie, a happy child, had requested to be a companion to Mrs. Denham during her late teenage years. While her parents had not wanted to part from her, her personality and temperament was just what Mrs. Denham needed. Crowe and Clara had ensured Rosie was properly taken care of and often sent Alex to check on her. When Mrs. Denham had become bedridden, Alex had become her constant companion and once Mrs. Denham had passed, they realized that though they were young, they were meant to be.

Their rainbow child, Charles, was born within a year after of the miscarriage. Charles was very much like his father in every way. Esther teased Babington that he had managed to clone himself quite well. Charlie had even followed in his father’s architectural footsteps. Babington and Esther were not surprised when he married Susan, Allison and Stringer’s second daughter. Susan and Charlie had the most passionate discussions, Charlotte would say instead of arguments, that would even spill out anywhere the two would collide: parking lots, the mall and even the airport when both of them had been waiting for their plane to visit Gatlinburg to celebrate an anniversary for Babington and Esther. It reminded Charlotte of her own early relationship with Sidney.

Their third child, Frank, or Francis when his mother was angry with him, was probably the most intelligent of their children. He was also the most socially awkward of the children, preferring the company of books rather than people for most of his life until his mother had gotten sick. Sometime during the visits of the caretakers, the older nurse had taken him in under her wing like an adoptive mother and he ended up falling in love with her own granddaughter. He still was not a social person, but he tolerated more family outings for the sake of his wife. His wife, Emma, was similar to Frank which added greatly to their marital bliss as neither of them cared to be the life of the party.

Theodore had taken on his mother’s interest of cooking early on his life. With the help of Uncle Fritz, managed to get his own cooking show and became a television personality in his own right. He had married Fred and Clara’s child, Savannah, who was a pastry chef. Together they were taking the restaurant industry by storm.

Rae was their last child and the most spoiled. Arriving six years after Teddy, they were surprised, somewhat, of her arrival. Where Charles had been the clone of his father, Rae had been the clone of her mother down to her sarcastic personality and red hair. Rae was very much like her mother in excelling in education but was a jack of all trades. When Harrison had finally announced he was madly in love with Rae, despite the age difference, the Parkers and the Babington’s only laughed at the pair as they thought there would have been more objections to the match. Harrison became a financial powerhouse wizard, creating his own independent financial counseling offices throughout the states.

After Alex had graduated from college, the newly minted Alex and Rosie Crowe moved into Aunt Denham’s beach house while Charlie and Frank had moved into the main house while attending college. Teddy and Rae became constant companions to Fritz and Augusta’s child, Andrea. The three of them became the three musketeers between their time in Gatlinburg and Nashville, with Teddy glad of having two beautiful young ladies following him around wherever he went.

Mary Parker was a happy child. She helped her parents in the Parker’s development as the years went by, giving them ideas on how to bring in clients for their developments. Georgianna Parker, was much like her namesake to Sidney’s slight dismay, as she had convinced herself she was madly in love with a man a few years older than herself. After a botched elopement, she finally realized that her parents were not genuinely trying to make her life difficult and truly cared for her happiness. A blind date with Robert, or Robbie as he was known to her parents, Georgianna Parker was on her way healing from what she thought was a broken heart.

The Stringers would have two more children, Bella and Stephen through surrogacy. Stephen would grow up and take over his father’s business. Working with Charlie on a remodel on the beach house, Stephen would meet Alexandra who was visiting her brother after her short stint with the peace corp. Alexandra grew up to be a pediatrician.

Babington and Esther were proud of their children, their spouses and their grandchildren. Their house was filled with love and memories. They worked with the Parkers and created a new real estate development in Amelia Island, where their extended families could be together and make their own memories, in Austenland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
